


Shadow

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Kuroko's Drabbles [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kuroko's misdirection didn't work as planned.</p><p>Kuroko x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

“Bye, _______-chan!” your friends called out as you walked out of Seirin in the opposite direction. You smiled as you waved goodbye to them. While you walked, you felt a strange sensation. A soft chuckle escaped your lips as you halted in the middle of the sidewalk. 

“Hello, Kuroko-san.”

Kuroko Tetsuya stood behind you, wearing the same blank expression as always. “Uh, hello, ________-san.”

“Is there a reason why you’re being my shadow?” you inquired, smiling. Kuroko shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. “How’d you know I was behind you?” Kuroko asked. 

“It takes a certain person to sense your nonexistent presence, Kuroko-san.” you remarked.

“Then I suppose I shouldn’t play basketball with you.” Kuroko said. You let out a laugh. 

He felt his body temperature rise at the sound of your melodious laugh. “Don’t worry. I don’t know how to play,” you assured him, “But since I found you, you should be me a milkshake.” 

Much to your surprise, Kuroko nodded in agreement. 

Hooking your arm with his, you began to walk. This time, side by side, with Kuroko. He thought his head might have exploded at the sudden contact, although his expression remained calm. . “I was just kidding about that but if you’re actually serious, I won’t argue.” you commented.

“I will, ________-san,” Kuroko said, “But let’s hurry.”

______

“Thank you for the milkshake!” you exclaimed, after finally removing your lips from the straw. “You’re welcome.” 

“Kuroko-san, may I ask you a question?” you wondered, sucking down the last of your chocolate milkshake. Kuroko gave a curt nod.

“How long have you been following me?” 

Kuroko nearly spat out his milkshake. “When did you catch on?” 

“When did you catch on?” You touched your index finger to your lips in thought. “Mmmmm… ’bout a week ago.” 

Kuroko looked away, embarrassed. “I’m sorry.” he mumbled. You couldn’t stop your laugh from escaping.

“Don’t apologize, Kuroko-san,” he looked back at you, puzzled, “Next time, just ask. I won’t say no.”


End file.
